<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMILE :) by R00w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040769">SMILE :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/R00w'>R00w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My property, your desire. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, part of my au, short and cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00w/pseuds/R00w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt (that is part of my AU)</p><p>Otp yo<br/>Person B: *smiles*<br/>Person c: whoa. That's scary! You never smile.<br/>Person A: (confused) what do you mean? person B smiles all the time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hints at Harry Potter /Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My property, your desire. [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/729618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SMILE :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was tapping his quill repeatedly on his desk, a steady rhythm as he read. A book opened on the wood surface. Tap, tap, tap, tap. He was reading a book lent to him by Malfoy, it was an interesting read about the belladonna and its effects on the bodies of wizards that took sleep potions on a regular basis. Tap, tap, tap, tap. He turned the page, his index finger gently moving the paper from right to left. “Belladonna is one of the most toxic plants found on the northern hemisphere; oral intake increases risk in numerous clinical conditions, such as complications on pregnancies, cardiovascular diseases, gastrointestinal disorders, and psychiatric disorders, among others.” </p><p>Neville was sitting on the desk in front of him, also reading on the Belladonna, he was consulting this case with Harry and they were investigating if said plant could be the cause of some strange poisoning cases that had presented during the last week around an apothecary on Knockturn Alley, so far they had made almost no progress. That is until the blond wizard had appeared on the Aurors office a couple of hours ago, dropped a couple of ancient-looking books on Harry's desk, and then left without a word. Neville had seen the interaction first hand and he still could not believe it.</p><p>Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.  He had heard from Ron that the Slytherin had started working with Harry around a month ago, but it had sounded so bizarre, that they could just make it work considering their heavy history. He remembered their fights and shouting matches when they all came back for an unofficial “eight-year”.  Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap. He sighed, feeling a little bit annoyed with the nervous movement.</p><p>-Mate, could you please stop that?- he finally asked, an embarrassed smile on his lips as Harry startled and stopped.</p><p>-Im sorry Nev-</p><p>-It’s incredibly annoying Longbottom, and he won’t stop, no matter how many times you ask or how politely you do. I do not envy you right now- a snobbish voice talked from the door. Neville turned around to see Draco Malfoy, all tall expensive black robes, long platinum blond hair neatly tied up, and a basket on his left hand. He just stared, dumbfounded. The blonde let himself in, placing the basket on the other desk beside Harry and, wand in hand, started to put out various containers, some had fruits neatly chopped, others had sandwiches that looked way to fancy to just be bread and ham, some yogurt and some tartlets that honestly looked delicious. He felt his mouth water at all the food. He realized that it was past lunchtime and they had been working since the morning without a break.</p><p>-When you so rudely missed our brunch Potter, and without an owl, I decided to bring it here. I even got some for Longbottom, as he is stuck with helping you this time.- He explained, and Neville could almost swear Harry's cheeks tainted a faint pink.</p><p>He just smiled sheepishly and stretched his arms above his head. -I'm sorry Draco, It completely slipped my mind- he was laughing at the offended look on Malfoy's face.</p><p>-Well. You can apologize, properly, tonight when you pay for dinner.- He answered as he pulled out a couple of dishes and goblets. He finally looked at him and gestured to the food on the previously empty desk next to them -Help yourself, Longbottom- he nodded.</p><p>Neville smiled nervously and stood up, not knowing what to do he just helped himself to a couple of sandwiches and a chocolate tartlet that looked absolutely delicious. The blond was serving a plate and simply said -Here- giving Harry a goblet full of orange juice and a plate served with a bit of everything he had brought. </p><p>-Thanks, Draco- the auror said happily, smiling up at the other wizard and Neville watched, transfixed, as the gesture was returned. Draco Malfoy was smiling. He felt a shiver go up his spine and he suddenly felt like he was intruding in something. He just couldn't quite place what. </p><p>Before he could stop himself he blurted out -Please stop smiling Malfoy, it's scaring me.- He could feel the hairs in his back and arms to stand on end. He had never seen that kind of expression on the blond and it was unnerving him.</p><p>Both of them looked back at him, almost as if they had forgotten he was there and Malfoy was back to his usual snarky self, scowling at him. Harry however was looking confused at him -He smiles all the time. What are you talking about Nev?- Deciding that a tactical retreat was the smartest idea he simply put down the plate and excused himself, leaving the room and heading to the loo as fast as he could.</p><p>He now understood why Ron refused to visit Harry at work now. That had been really, really, weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place in my AU: My Property Your desire, where Harry and Draco are currently working together. Harry is an auror and Draco is his unofficial pocionist consultant. I won't say more to avoid spoilers.<br/> I'm currently working on the main installment of this AU so please if you like it stay tunned.</p><p> </p><p>Come and say hi on my Tumblr guys :3  R00wScribbles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>